Blood of the Moon
Blood of the Moon is a special Zombies map created by RoachTheIntelCollector as part of a celebration for the January 2019 Lunar Eclipse. It serves as both a prelude and an epilogue for "The Sentinel Trials" saga, featuring Doctor Evan Jones as he witnesses an event that would inspire him to research the Sentinel Artifacts in hopes of uncovering the power contained within them. Overview Blood of the Moon is set at an astrology commemoration party at the Georgetown University Astronomical Observatory during a blood lunar eclipse in the middle of the night. The map is unique compared to the rest of the maps featured in the Roach Chronicles as it is the only map that is playable only in solo. The map is divided into two sections, the first taking place outside the now ruined observatory, where the party mostly occurs. This area contains three large tents, with several tables and seats under them. There are also a few vehicles parked around the area. The second part of the map occurs around and inside the observatory, where close quarters fighting is more common as opposed to the open areas outside. A generator can be found inside the observatory, which will restore power to the map. The Power Perks, Mystery Box, and Pack-a-Punch Machine are all present on the map. The entire area around the map is surrounded by a large chasm, formed in order to contain Doctor Jones in the trial area. Story Shortly after the Arc 1 heroes depart to their universe, Higgins questions Jones on how he came to learn about the Sentinel Artifacts and Prima Materia in the first place. Jones sighs, saying that he has to come clean; this was not the first time he fought against the undead. This alerts Higgins, asking him what happened. Jones begins to flashback to the day he learned of the Sentinel Artifacts and the power buried deep within them. Ten years prior, Jones was attending an astrology commemoration party at the Georgetown University Astronomical Observatory. Jones explains that the reasoning for the party was to observe the blood moon lunar eclipse that was happening that night. While the party occurred outside, Jones entered the observatory in order to use the bathroom. Upon coming out, he found a mysterious zodiac mural on the floor beneath a skylight that wasn't there before. While Jones inspected the mural while standing in it, the eclipse reached its peak, as the moon turned blood red. Suddenly, a beam of the blood moon's light shined through the skylight, coming into contact with the mural. At that moment, the mural began to react, and the zodiac symbols on the outer circle of the mural began to individually light up. After all of them lit up, an energy bubble surrounded Jones and the mural. Cracks started to form in the mural, and soon a strange black and red substance soon emerged from the cracks. This substance soon flew around the party, transforming the rest of the party goes into zombies. As the energy bubble dispersed and a larger one formed around the area, Jones attempted to escape with his life as the undead began to target him. When Jones found himself cornered, the substance soon came towards Jones, with it a voice, who explained to Jones that he must succeed in "foreseeing what was to come". Reluctantly agreeing, Jones reached out towards the substance, which manifested into a rifle. Knowing what he must do, Jones began to fight the undead all by himself. While fighting around the area, Jones would find several blobs of the substance littered around the area. As he approached them, he would begin to hear the voice that spoke to him earlier. The voice would make cryptic remarks of events that would one day transpire, saying things such as "the four will unite with history" and "an evil searches for an evil". After listening to three of the voice's cryptic remarks, a surge of energy began to emerge from within the observatory. Upon entering it, Jones found himself locked in the foyer containing the mural. Suddenly, more of the substance began to leak out of the cracks, manifesting into a replica of Jones himself. The replica soon engaged Jones in a hand-on-hand fight as the zombies watched on from outside. As the fight raged on, the replica was able to pin Jones onto the ground. As the replica began to choke out Jones, Jones was able to pull out one of his grenades, shoving it into the replica's mouth. As the replica released him, Jones punched in it the mouth, causing it to swallow it. Jones soon dived behind a fallen over shelf as the grenade exploded, destroying the replica and sending out a bright white light. As the light died out, a blue apparition appeared before him, displaying one of the three Sentinel Artifacts. When Jones came into contact with it, Jones began to see glimpses of the future, including his discovery of the first Sentinel Artifact, the formation of Vindicta, and a brief sight at Unit 14's logo. Horrified, Jones soon fled the party as everyone returned back to normal, having no memory of what just occurred. As the flashback ends, Jones explains that that night is what helped him research the Sentinel Artifacts, where he would later learned that the substance at the party was indeed Prima Materia. Higgins smiles, saying that that's why Jones was so excited when he heard of Mac searching for the Sentinel Artifacts and the Prima Materia. Higgins then questions Jones on why he kept this story from the others, with Jones explaining that if he told them, then it could have potentially derailed the visions of the future and lead down to a future where Unit 14 could have succeeded in uniting the Sentinel Artifacts for themselves. Weapons Starting Loadout * 10/22 * Strife * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * Strife - 500 points * 10/22 - 500 points * Saug 9mm - 750 points * MX9 - 1250 points * ICR-7 - 1550 points * Vapr-XKG - 1550 points Mystery Box * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Hitchcock M9 * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Escargot * M1927 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Zweihänder * MOG 12 * SG12 * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * Essex Model 07 * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling * Cymbal Monkey Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * 'Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Learn of the future. Songs * Dark Star Battle by Yoko Shimomura can be activated by interacting with three golden Gemini symbols hidden around the map. Gallery Blood of the Moon Poster.jpg|Poster. Trivia * This is the first map in the Roach Chronicles to be a prelude of a saga. * Due to the timeline of when this map takes place, this is chronologically the first playable map of the entire Arc 2 universe. Category:The Sentinel Trials